


Like

by jamesgatz1925



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, misuse of religious terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesgatz1925/pseuds/jamesgatz1925
Summary: Rafael gets lost.





	Like

**Author's Note:**

> This started as complete smut. Just pure smut. Clearly, halfway through, I had a change of heart. Hope you enjoy anyway.

Fucking Sonny Carisi was as close to a religious experience as Rafael ever needed.

The way Sonny writhed, whined; he clutched at any part of Rafael’s skin with both hands as if Rafael was the only thing still tethering him to the earth.

Rafael had an out of body experience almost every night.

Lost, he was, straddling Sonny’s ass and sunk deep into the plush flesh under his fingers. Sonny’s skin marked so easily, proof of Rafael’s touch that only he knew about.

Sonny, stretched under him, belly down and white-fisting the sheets. Rafael wished it was him Sonny had the torturous grip on. But Rafael wanted it this way, holding Sonny down, feeling Sonny shift and squirm under his thighs as the younger man tried to thrust his own neglected cock against the mattress.

It felt like heaven to Rafael. His cock buried deep in the tight heat of Sonny’s perfect ass, his fingers gripping and spreading the cheeks apart for a better view each time he pulled out enough that only the head of his dick stayed trapped in the loosened ring of muscle.

Rafael’s head swam as he chased his orgasm, as he fucked wildly into Sonny over and over, hearing only three thing: skin slapping steadily against skin, Sonny’s whining pants muffled against the pillow beneath him, and his own heart racing against his ribs.

The air tasted salty like the sex on Sonny’s skin. He smelled Sonny’s arousal mixed with his own.

Sonny pushed back, trying to spur himself deeper on Rafael’s cock with each backstroke. He was growing desperate for it, Rafael could tell. If Rafael had half the mind he’d pull out and make Sonny work for his orgasm by riding him, but he couldn’t be assed to pull out at the moment. That could come later. Tomorrow. There was always the promise of tomorrow with Sonny, even unspoken.

Before Sonny, Rafael never wanted a tomorrow with anyone else. That thought kept Rafael up at night, after orgasms and cleanup and after care, Rafael wondered about tomorrow, next week, next month, next year, every day with Sonny, always. Every day.

Rafael’s thoughts snapped back to his rapidly approaching orgasm when Sonny whined between breaths that Rafael was going to make him come.

“That’s the idea, cariño,” Rafael mumbled, biting his lip in concentration.

Sonny’s eyes slid shut tight as Rafael doubled his efforts to pound into Sonny, and from Sonny’s mouth poured one-word praises: _fuck, yes, more, there, fuck, Rafi—_

Until Sonny stilled and came, clenching tight around Rafael as Rafael groaned hard and followed into his own orgasm.

It was an out of body experience every time he came deep inside Sonny. Every time his mind went blank and he held his breath and allowed the feeling of complete satisfaction overcome him. Satisfaction, love, need, it all burned deep inside Rafael with every pulse of himself emptying into Sonny.

Sonny stretched beneath him, bringing Rafael crashing back to the present, where his cock was unfortunately softening still buried in Sonny.

“Fuck me,” Sonny sighed happily.

Rafael pulled out, watching as drops of his own pleasure were released. “I wish,” he muttered.

Sonny chuckled at that. He pushed back on his hips enough to knock Rafael off, so Rafael disappointedly climbed off Sonny. Sonny rolled over, onto his back, stretched some more like a cat under praise, then reached for Rafael.

He clutched Rafael now, grabbing every inch of him as he yanked Rafael on top of him again, hugging him tight in scrawny arms. Eventually, one of Sonny’s hands settled in Rafael’s hair and the other petted his back.

“Are you there?” Sonny asked.

Rafael grunted in reply.

“Stop thinking,” Sonny said, wrongly. That was the problem. Rafael wasn’t thinking at all. He wasn’t thinking about missing Sonny all day tomorrow until they were inevitably destined to meet at his own office or the precinct. He wasn’t thinking about counting down the minutes until Sonny would knock on his door late at night, until they’d fall into bed and begin the routine over again. He wasn’t thinking about asking Sonny to change that. To meet for dates before sex. To share coffee or meals or anything else, everything else.

Rafael hated this part the most. Coming down and longing for more. Sonny’s hands on him felt so right. Sonny’s nose nuzzling his hair felt gorgeous.

“Sonny,” Rafael began, as if he was claiming a giant speech.

“Yeah?” Sonny asked, sounding confused, possibly worried.

Rafael had no idea what to say next. It was far too soon for love. It was far too late for just sex.

“I...” Rafael muttered, “Like you.”

Sonny chuckled, but Rafael knew Sonny wasn’t laughing at him. He knew Sonny wasn’t laughing at the immaturity, at the simple words. Sonny rubbed his back and kissed his head.

“I like you too, Rafi. A lot.”

If fucking Sonny was good, hearing his heart patter where Rafael’s head is cradled against his chest is great. Hearing Sonny’s heart beat out of what Rafael hoped was matching joy, fear, and love was music. Sonny’s heartbeat was Rafael’s Gospel, homily, communion, and blessings.

“Go to sleep,” Sonny whispered.

Rafael couldn’t, not without cleaning Sonny up and pampering him a little bit. He didn’t even know the last time Sonny ate, which was another reason Rafael needed to change their routine. He wanted to take care of Sonny.

He did let Sonny hold him a few minutes more, words of love choked in his throat as he listened to Sonny’s breathing steady and wished his own traitorous heart could stop giving his emotions away. But he did not want to hide. He wanted Sonny to know. He wanted Sonny to know that every day with him was a Sunday in Mass.

Rafael knew he needed to get up, but for a few more minutes, he would allow himself to be lost in Sonny a little more, in a different way; lost in Sonny’s lips on his head, his breath even in Rafael’s hair, and his heart playing prayers over and over in Rafael’s mind.

 

 


End file.
